Touch
by Taylor Divine
Summary: Relationships are hard. Relationships where if one person coughs on the other the wrong way, can end up deadly are almost impossible. John and Tali make it work.


Touch

Tali lay on the couch in Shepard's cabin. She was fiddling with her omnitool watching some movie about some huge bank heist. The thing was cheesy and overblown, but the actors made it work. That Salarian actor, Kerik Selasee was hilarious in his role and he really carried the whole film.

She lay back on the couch. She was on break, her next shift was "tomorrow" in fact, tomorrow in the context of a ship's artificial clock.

Gabby had told her everything would work fine, and after indulging in a quick game of cards, in which she won 300 credits(Donnelly swore she cheated or took some trick from John, who had apparently done the same thing about a month ago.) she had come up to what was pretty much "her" room now and everyone treated it as such.

She thought it cute how people had began refering to it as "Shepard and Tali's room" as John had never formally announced there relationship.

Of course Engineering knew easily enough, given how John simply came down and would spend all of Tali's break holding her against the wall and talking about the ships' going-ons, recent news, there life and pretty much any other subject. For hours. Leaned against the wall basically spooning Tali. While they worked.

Daniels had congratulated Tali, and had reprimanded Ken's joking about the subject, but now six months after her trial they simply saw it as nothing more than a spark of life down in Engineering.

Joker had some good natured ribbing prepared, but congratulated them. He was one of the Normandy's oldest crew and he felt that John deserved something important to hold onto, to make it worthwhile. She remembered how Jeff had after learning about it stopped Tali by the shoulder and thanked her, saying "Shepard needs someone to work as hard at caring about him as he works on everything else. You've never proven me wrong Tali. He needs you, and remember that. Thanks for giving him a reason to come back here from a mission." Tali had carefully hugged the man.

Chakwas had told them that it was "unconventional, medically inadvisable, and opened both of you to a slew of health problems." She had then invited them to have a drink with her to celebrate. Some serrice ice brandy that John had simply bought, "because I asked him to" and then she called them "crazy kids" with a grin and some twinkle in her eye. This after copious amounts of the alcohol, she remembered with a smile. Tali herself had had a large amount of Turian brandy, but hangovers were better when you woke up with someone holding you as close as possible.

Garrus had found it touching, in fact. He had joked about it once or twice, asking Shepard if he had a "two-year plan" to get with Tali starting with her rescue on the Citadel and had asked Tali if she got any perks with the Captain on her finger. More seriously he then told them that they deserved each other and had told Shepard to take care of his "little sister." Tali had punched his shoulder and then embraced him, thanking him for that.

Now she was up in John's room, where he insisted she sleep from now on. She liked it, better than the bunks down there and it gave her a view that she rarely saw, being an engineer. She lay back, still watching the omnitool when the door to the cabin opened.

She gasped as someone picked her up from behind and placed one arm under her back, and another under the crook of her legs.

She looked up at John who smiled down at her and laid them on his bed.

She stretched out, as John pulled her up to him and kissing her visor, said "Good morning."

"Morning?" she asked quizzically.

"The ships artificial clock is set to Earth's actual time. Specifically the American East Coast. It's morning there, it's "morning" here."

"Oh" Tali stated.

"So what has my girlfriend been doing on her break?"

"Watching this film. It's a crime thriller. It's quite good actually."

"Is it now?"

"Yes the Salarian has a twin brother who pins the crime on him. He breaks out of prison after being unjustly convicted by a corrupt judge and tries to foil his brothers schemes. All the while the law enforcement, led by this rather charming turian detective are hot on both brother's trails."

"Oh" John said copying Tali "is there sex though?"

"Bosh'tet!" Tali exclaimed and pushed John back. He fell down on the couch and looked up defeated at her.

Tali simply sat on his lap and proceeded to watch her film.

John lay there smiling. He never went to far with his teasing and he knew Tali liked it too, the good-natured jabs part of there dynamic as a couple, and something to remind themselves they weren't perfect, kept the relationship grounded.

He repositioned Tali slightly, bringing his right leg between her legs. She kept watching the film unaware of Shepard's intent.

She did pay attention when John pulled his leg back and rubbed it up and down between her legs

"Bosh'tet." she yelped but with little anger and more surprise. And the faintest hint of ecstasy.

John pulled her down and whispered, almost alluring in her ear, "Did you feel that Tali?"

She nodded and squeaked out "Yes."

"Do you still have that Nerve-Stim app in your suit?"

Tali responded almost eagerly.

"Yes. In fact I used a little of your money to upgrade it. It's there best version. Nerve-Stim Platinum."

That caused John to smile.

"My naughty Quarian. But you deserve it. Can you link it to my omni-tool?"

Tali nodded her head and after typing in some commands, John saw the app pop up.

"What're you going to do with it, Commander?" and the confidence Tali was starting to get when around John began to resurface.

"I'm going to get my girl off."

Tali's insides burned at those words and she blushed behind the mask.

John then activated the app. It was on the lowest setting and Tali leaned down into him. He started rubbing his leg up and down, the friction doing wonders for Tali.

For her part she held onto the couch's arm and attempted to stifle her whimpers.

"Joh-John."

Shepard held her against his leg and moved it up again. He placed his hand over his omni-tool and quickly turned the app up to it's halfway mark.

Tali yelled at that and bucked her hips against John, begging for the continued friction. John responded by quickly bringing Tali up and down on his leg, almost bouncing her.

"Please John, John, oh ancestors please John!"

Tali started to lapse into Kheelish and John smiled even wider. The Quarian language was quite interesting and Tali spoke it in the most adorable way.

His translator picked up a simple phrase that Tali repeated over and over. "Le san, le san,le san,le san!"

John's communicator translated it as simply meaning, "Oh god."

John sat up slightly, hard to do when a Quarian was in actuality dry-humping your leg and he turned the nerve-stim down.

Tali calmed down and looked at him angrily, but she spoke almost pleadingly.

"John, why'd you stop?"

"To tell you that I'm going to continue, but it's going to be at the highest frequency. Is that okay?"

Tali's eyes widened behind the helmet and she said "yeah" with barely a breath.

He grabbed her easily, her legs wrapped around his waist, and he carried her to the bed. Moving his hand down her chest and stomach he felt moisture and heard her moan and grab him tighter, then buck her hips into his hand.

He laughed slightly at this, at this more sexual, almost needy Tali. The fact that she was one of the most unselfish people he'd ever met, made it almost endearing. He held her close and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Poor angel" he whispered into her ear. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel better."

Tali hugged him and bucked her hips into his side again,which got her a soft rub from John's hand.

John laid her down on the bed and after lying down pulled her up to him. She was really quite light and as she straddled his waist, he brought her hands to his face, kissing the back of them.

He kicked his shoes off and grabbing her by the waist turned to his omnitool.

The app incrementally went higher and higher, from 1 to 10, and he started it up.

At 1 he could hear Tali mutter to herself. Probably too low to do much but tease her, but John wanted to take it slow.

He dialed up to 4 and Tali shook the quick intensity making her hands dig into John's shoulders.

He pulled her back and forth across his waist and after he stopped, she kept at it weakly.

She knelt down and he hugged her closely, letting her scoot down to where she continued grinding herself against his pelvis.

John closed his eyes, as he felt the side-effect of that, Tali's thigh grinding into his own groin.

Tali moaned, the breathy almost desperate sound bringing him back.

John decided she had been teased enough and kissed her on the mask's vocalizer, where her mouth would be.

"Shh, just hold me Tali. I've teased you enough."

He lifted his arm up and quickly switched the app to 10, it's highest setting.

Tali immediately responded, grinding her lower half into John.

Over her moans, she still managed to whisper something into John's ear.

"I wa- want to fe-feel you John, not the suit."

John moved his hand down to below her waist and gently started rubbing her again.

She moaned and pushed into John's hand and thigh. The suit was meant to be absorbent, but even he could feel a slight moisture, which prompted him to rub her somewhat quicker yet remembering to stay gentle.

Tali tightened her thighs around his hands and he felt her breating hitch.

"Your so close. It's okay Tali, this is for you. Let yourself go, angel. Just relax."

Tali kept holding for a couple more seconds, but soon stiffened and he hugged her tight as she exclaimed "John!"

Her hips kept jerking against his hand and he kept it between her legs, idly still rubbing. His other hand held her close and rubbed her back, all the while whispering softly to her.

"Better Tali?" He kissed her right on her vocalizer, the little light that lit up when she talked.

She nodded softly, before nuzzling into his shoulder.

"I love you, angel."

He picked up her right hand, the one that he knew had a needle positioned above the wrist, digging into her skin most of the time. After there first time...making love, Tali thought feeling giddy at the idea and so completely happy with John, he had acted strange when ever something drew attention to her right hand specifially. She knew it was because of the needle, of the scars there were beneath the cloth and metal. Scars that were rather inconsquential and could probably easily fade with modern medical technology.

But scars that were there on her skin and on every Quarian's skin because of the way they lived, how they had to live. John brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it as he was fond of doing and then brought her wrist to his lips and gently kissed down on where she and him both knew the scars and tracks and ripped skin were.

Tali smiled behind the visor. Oh ancestors, thank you for sending this man to me. Sending him to me on the Citadel where he saved my life, then bringing him back into my life from his death. Giving him a second chance. Giving me a second chance.

John twisted over and grabbed Tali, bringing her over to him. He nuzzled into her neck and relaxed. Tali however squirmed a bit and sat bolt upright.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that, I finally found some music I like, I had wanted to bring some, for when you, we made..uh, love before heading through the relay, but I hadn't thought of anything, but I remembered this song so I brought it this time, if you want to listen to it though."

"Sure Tali. Whatever you want."

She beamed and then reached over John to his music system and placed a disk into it. Immediately, the system let out the soft notes of human classical music.

"It's from Earth. Your people, or probably not, your a Colonial. But I was looking up human music and I found classical music, and I thought your instruments, the piano and violin and the bigger one, the viola were wonderful. This is by someone named Tcha- Tchaikovsky. He was apparently Russian, and it's still a human country and interestingly enough I looked up there culture and apparently they sound vaguely like us. And by us I meant, Quarians. Our accents sound Eastern European, apparently."

John looked up at her as she excitedly explained her discovery and smiled at the enthusiasm she had as she explained her new found knowledge of Russia, and classical music and Tchaikovsky. Not to mention that she sounded pretty sexy when her accent rolled over the Russian name. He would have to give her War and Peace one day.

He kissed her again on the mouthpiece and Tali pressed her face forward to touch the opposing spot behind her helmet, there way of "kissing." They settled back down and just before Tali dozed off she remembered something.

"You didn't, uh release this time John."

John smiled and looked at her.

"Well I did this for you Tali. Not me."

Tali shook her head.

"You forget the Quarians culture. Others first always."

She sat up and remembering how she sometimes saw men gawking down at her bottom, something John hated but did as well after telling her he personally found it attractive, decided to sit down on his lap and squirm.

John moaned and grabbed her roughly by the hips, while Tali laughed triumphantly.

"Did you feel that John?" she asked, and John caught the faintest hint of something sultry, sexy.

"Yeah" he responded. "What are you doing?"

Turning around and rubbing her private area on John's she looked up and simply replied, "Making my man, feel good."

John loved her when she talked like that.

_**AN: Read and review and I hope you found this, uh, kinky I guess?**_


End file.
